Work of the P.I.'s covers a broad range of visual basic science from retinal rod and cone membrane structure, biochemistry and electrophysiology, pathology and other defects in retinal dystrophies, EM serial reconstruction of neurons in the retinal and visual cortex, psychophysical, electrophysiological and anatomical assays of function and mapping of visual areas and connections in CNS, psychophysics of color mechanisms and adaptation, secretion, blood circulation and adrenergic control of the eye; experimental effect on these of hypertension and diabetes.